Sunglasses
by Sonohanara
Summary: Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. —Keh, Kagome… —la aludida lo miró, expectante, esperando a que soltara la primera estupidez del día—. Si es de noche, ¿para qué demonios quieres las gafas de sol?  Drabble Inukag


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunglasses<strong>

Kagome rebuscó en su mochila intranquila. No estaban por ninguna parte. No podría haberlas perdido, ¿no? Eso era imposible, ella estaba segura de haberlas guardado en su funda cuidadosamente con tal de que precisamente no desaparecieran.

Inuyasha gruñó, tapándose sus delicadas orejas con ambas manos. Todo el suelo estaba repleto de trastos que la Higurashi sacaba de su bolsa, y el ruido que producía al hacerlo era insufrible. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a parar? Eran las doce de la noche y por culpa de la miko viajera en el tiempo aún no había logrado pegar ojo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás buscando? —refunfuñó somnoliento, sentándose de sopetón en la rama.

—Mis gafas de sol —respondió inmediatamente en un susurro, a la vez que ponía su mochila bocabajo para que todos los objetos cayeran de ésta.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Gafas de sol? ¿En serio? Él sabía para que servían, Kagome una vez se lo había explicado en ese otro extraño mundo.

Ese día ambos se cruzaron con un considerable número de chicas las cuales vestían cortas faldas y sugerentes escotes que dejaban actuar a la imaginación. Además, sus ojos eran escondidos por dos cristales negros que al ponértelos te hacían sentir como si fueses un ser nocturno. Al verlos al ojidorado le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad, y no había tenido ningún pudor al señalarlas para informarse de su particular función.

—Keh, Kagome… —la aludida lo miró, expectante, esperando a que soltara la primera estupidez del día—. Si es de noche, ¿para qué demonios quieres las gafas de sol?

La Higurashi detuvo abruptamente todos sus movimientos. ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? El albino no se conformaría con un _todos lo hacen_. Llevar gafas de sol era la moda del momento, sin importar si llovía o no era de día. Ayumi, Yuka y Eri las llevaban y, al visualizar como los ojitos de su hermana centelleaban al ver unas en particular en un enorme escaparate, Souta no pudo contenerse y acabó comprándoselas con el dinero de sus ahorros.

—Bueno, pues porque… —comenzó, removiéndose inquieta en el césped. El hanyou bufó exasperado.

—¿No quieres que vean tus ojos? —la interrumpió bruscamente, cruzándose altivamente de brazos.

—No es eso, sólo que… —Kagome se sentía sumamente confundida. En realidad, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué las llevaba de noche? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no tenía ningún motivo razonable para justificar sus actos.

—Esas lentes son feas —la pelinegra cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente el puño. Inuyasha se percató de eso, y antes de recibir un rotundo osuwari se apresuró a rectificarse a sí mismo—. Quiero decir, tus ojos son bonitos. Con esas gafas, no puedo verlos.

Kagome contuvo el aliento, sintiendo miles de mariposas revolotear en su interior. Eso era lo más dulce que el semidemonio le había dicho nunca. Sin poder evitarlo un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, y una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

—¿En serio crees eso? —se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo como su corazón salía de su pecho.

Inuyasha la miró, meditando por unos segundos la posible respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Qué sería lo que ella desearía escuchar? Se rascó la nuca indeciso. En situaciones así, siempre acababa metiendo la pata; ya se dejara llevar por el instinto, la razón o el corazón. Sus palabras nunca eran las correctas, así que debía andar con pies de plomo.

—No —contestó finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero es de estúpidos llevar gafas de sol por la noche.

La miko sintió rechinar su dentadura y el albino se tragó su saliva anteriormente acumulada. Si las miradas fuesen pistolas, a estas alturas su cuerpo estaría repleto de balas. Por la expresión de la Higurashi, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que no dudaría ni un instante en apretar el gatillo. Ni siquiera un mísero segundo.

Y aquí acaba la historia. Sólo cabe decir, que a partir de ese momento, Inuyasha dejó de criticar los horrendos cristales negros, anti-reflectantes, 100% anti UVA. De hecho, empezaron a caerles bien. Gracias a las gafas de sol, Inuyasha pudo cubrir el espantoso ojo morado y así conservar su hombría.

**~ Fin ~**

al fin lo termine :D! hacia tiempo que esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza pero no sabia plasmarla en papel :C y fue abrir word y mis dedos se movian solos xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado x.x


End file.
